User blog:Mo2damo/Hello
Hello. I'm mostly making this blog just so I can have one, but I also would like your opinion on something. I'm writhing this story called Brawl, and I wanted to see what you think of it so far: Chapter One- Punishment A cold bead of sweat trickled down Barnes’ face as the trialman lead him and his brother into the judgeroom. The judgeroom was icy cold, and the boys could see their quick breaths in the air. The walls were chipping, and the entire room was made of gray cement. At the end of the hall sat a plump, stubby man wearing a dark purple tunic. As the brothers sat in their wretched seats, the trialman took his place next to the fat man. “Parchander and Barnhules Marn”, the fat man bellowed, his voice echoing off the walls. Parch looked sadly down at the floor and Barnes spoke in a voice that sounded more like a whimper “Present.” The man smiled at the boy’s obvious fear. “I am the Emperor’s advisor, Killan Murch, and I will judge your fate”, the man said in an edgy voice that echoed off the walls once again. The Trialman spoke in a voice deeper than the ocean on the planet Kkran: “You are accused of protesting against the High Emperor Xuun. Is this true?” Barnes sadly nodded. He knew his answer did not matter, either way they would be seen as guilty. The trialman softly spoke to the Advisor for a few seconds then spoke in a harsh, serious voice: “The Emperor’s Advisor has reached a decision. You shall not be sent to death.” Parch looked up excitedly, but Barnes looked frightened to the side, knowing what was about to come. “Instead, your punishment is… The Brawl Tournament.” Parch looked at Barnes confused when the Advisor explained it to him. “The Brawl Tournament is the bloodiest battle in the known universe. Held on the planet Borkus, the only rules of Brawl are kill, or be killed.” “It is held for the Emperors entertainment”, Barnes muttered to his brother. “Exactly.” And then they were sent out. That’s how trials worked. A pointless question was asked, answered, and people were given their punishment. A bunch of kids were with them on the ship, each chained to the same rusty chain Parch and Barnes were tied in. An hour later, the ship arrived on Borkus, where they found the entire planet was dedicated to Brawl. In the center of the planet, in a large purple crater, was a large golden coliseum, with two statues of the gladiators Heran and Ta of Sharmon glaring down at the teenagers walking inside. Barnes and Parch were happy to find the inside was just as splendid. Fine gold bleachers circled the arena, and four bronze cages filled with Albino Lions circled them. They were all exited, thinking they would live here, then the ship’s pilot led them downstairs- to their cells. Beside the cells were three tall, hairy men, each with different colored armor on. The first one was wearing a scarlet gladiator uniform, and smelled of rotten cheese. His skin was covered with tattoos of sharks, skulls, and swords. He had greasy brown hair, partially covering his face and a short, well-trimmed beard. The second one was wearing a dark purple gladiators uniform and smelled like sweat. He seemed to be in his 60’s, and looked a bit weary. He had dark skin, and a shaved head. The third one was wearing an aquamarine gladiators uniform and smelled like the sky just before it was about to rain. He had a kind, peaceful look in his eyes that made him look odd in the armor. He had curly brown hair, which flowed down his back like a cape. The pilot began to lead the children to the different men. After a few others, the pilot guided Barnes and Parch to the man wearing the aquamarine armor. “Welcome”, the man greeted the boys in a gentle voice that reminded them of a summer breeze. “My name is Mr. Hans Moon, you are?” The boys felt comfortable telling the mane their names, for they knew he did not mean them any harm. “I am Barnhules Marn”, Barnes told the man, “and that is my brother, Parchander”. Parch waved at Mr. Moon. “So, how old are you two, 13”, Mr. Moon asked. “I’m 15, and Parch is 13.” Mr. Moon smiled at the boys. “I will be your battle teacher, welcome to the blue group.” He shook their hands. Parch and Barnes were surprised to hear that such a kind man to teach such a cruel sport. A 15-year-old boy who was on the ship with them walked to the boys. “Hello, my name is Murphy”, the boy told them in a weak British accent. Category:Blog posts